Intellectual cruelty is the worst kind of cruelty
by Frog-kun
Summary: Yuki Nagato was created primarily to observe the life form known as Haruhi Suzumiya, but she was also created with a secondary purpose – to prevent her from falling into the hands of the Incubators. A tale told in drabble form.
1. First encounter

**First Encounter**

The white cat slipped off the balcony and stepped noiselessly around the street corner. It paused, pricking its long, floppy ears in alertness as the young girl walked past. Obscured by the shadows cast by a nearby trash can, the white cat was hard to notice, even as its albino red eyes blinked and focused solely upon the girl.

She was twelve years old, in her first year of junior high. Her physical traits included her medium-length brown hair and a yellow ribbon she tied into loops around the sides of her head. However – and the white cat paused and nodded once, slowly and in affirmation – the girl's defining characteristic was something far less tangible.

The girl walked past the cat blithely, her chin held high and her gaze pointed straight ahead. She seemed focused on a deep matter and was muttering something under her breath. From its distance, the white cat would not have been able to decipher what the girl was saying had it possessed normal human hearing. But the white cat listened intently and as the girl kept walking, it followed her footsteps, letting her words sink into its ears.

"Time travellers, espers, aliens… There's got to be something out there…!" She broke off and rubbed her chin contemplatively. "Something _interesting_," she finished to herself. "Yeah…"

Such a wish had potential, the white cat concluded. Boundless, limitless, extraordinary potential. But it was not just the selfish wish of the girl – it was the latent power she held inside of her that far exceeded that of a normal human.

The white cat would have shivered if it was capable of such an action. It knew power greater than its own when it saw it.

It crept forward on its paws, inching towards the girl. She did not look back. She did not see the white cat poised to touch her foot.

A sharp wind passed through the street corner and the girl clenched her teeth together and held her skirt down, waiting for the gust to pass. Reflexively, she turned around and looked behind her. The street corner was empty.

Shrugging, the girl continued on her way, little knowing how narrowly the world had avoided coming to a premature end.


	2. Second encounter

**(A/N: **Telepathic communication is conveyed through normal text. I didn't want to abuse italics/parenthesis or use quotation marks. As you will see, both Kyubey and Yuki communicate in this way and it takes up more or less the entire chapter.)

**Second Encounter**

Yuki Nagato peered stonily at the white cat. She held it by its long, bushy tail, watching it as it lay limply and lifelessly in her hand. Then suddenly it twitched and its beady red eyes opened wide. Carefully, it seemed to take in their surroundings – they were inside Yuki Nagato's barely furnished apartment – before it turned its steady gaze to the girl holding it. Her fingers unclenched, and the released white cat promptly climbed on the table poised on its feet.

Why did you intervene?

Sentient organism series #489563, otherwise known as Incubator, the Integrated Data Sentient Entity considers your actions a violation against the conservative maintenance of the space-time equilibrium.

Ah, so you consider me an interloper. Still, I did not expect the Integrated Data Sentient Entity to stop me with a humanoid interface such as yourself.

You are correct in asserting that the Integrated Data Sentient Entity has not chosen to take any prior action. That is because its stance is to merely observe and obtain data. It is not our belief that prolonged interaction with your species would result in mutual understanding.

But you would still know that we Incubators are working towards the extension of the universe's life, wouldn't you? We bear no ill intentions towards mankind.

We are aware of your attempts at reverse entropy. We do not necessarily agree with the measures that you have taken.

Yet you do not disagree either, isn't that so?

Correct. Under normal circumstances, it would not have been within the interests of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity to stop you. My assigned duty is to observe the life form known as Haruhi Suzumiya and to report all obtained data to the necessary authorities. Had you established familial contact with Haruhi Suzumiya, it would have impeded my mission.

I see. So you have taken an interest in the enormous potential of that girl too.

Speaking in terms of the time measurement system employed by the humans of this world, July 7th was a significant date. We observed a data flare unlike any other previously witnessed on this planet, situating within a 2000km radius of these current coordinates. At its center is the individual known as Haruhi Suzumiya. We have only just begun detailed analysis, but a large sector of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity believes that Haruhi Suzumiya is able to manipulate data in her environment at will. Her existence is currently stable, but it is hypothesised that if an indeterminable factor – that is, you – presented itself to her, she would become aware of her own powers.

I do not see how this is an unusual case. Haruhi Suzumiya would become the most powerful of Puella Magi and also the most powerful of witches. She could, in fact, keep the universe sustained for eons to come.

The risk potential cannot be calculated within a reliable margin of error. The Integrated Data Sentient Entity has deemed your interaction with Haruhi Suzumiya hazardous.

I understand why you are choosing to play the matter safe. In your eyes, Haruhi Suzumiya's unparalleled energy could reverse entropy entirely or it could cause the universe's premature death. However, the methods we Incubators have used have always been perfectly sanitised. I do not, frankly, see where we are capable of failing.

The majority of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity believes that the most appropriate action would be to gather more data. It is too soon for action. Should you fail to comply with our decision, I have been created to forcibly prevent your meeting with Haruhi Suzumiya. It is a non-negotiable matter.

We Incubators cannot say that we agree with your decisions either. Though I see it is futile to consult upon this further with a mere humanoid interface. For now, I respect your decision. Until we meet again, then.

Yes.

The Incubator and humanoid interface stared at each other for a long moment, unblinking. Then the white cat turned and scuttled away out the window.

Nagato rose to her feet, carefully dusting off her skirt. After a moment of pause, she closed the window pane shut firmly, letting the sound ring into the night.


	3. Third encounter

**Third Encounter**

There was a projected possibility of between 60 and 70 per cent that the Incubator would seek Haruhi Suzumiya anyway.

From her apartment, Nagato Yuki waited and observed, and then she took action.

It was a week later when the first Incubator appeared. It slunk carefully along the walls outside Haruhi Suzumiya's house, preparing to enter through the windows of the young girl's bedroom. Nagato plucked the Incubator from where it was situated and twisted its head on a one-eighty degree angle so that she could look into its beady red eyes. The creature was still smiling, its expression set like a plush doll.

Nagato was careful to rewrite the data jurisdiction on the surrounding area, so that ordinary mortals could not interfere with what was to happen next. She peered at the Incubator closely.

It gazed back at her unblinkingly and pleasantly.

Your name is Nagato Yuki, is it not? I have discussed my enquiries with the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. I have been given the approval I was seeking.

You have sided with the radical faction.

That still pits us against each other. That is a shame. I would have liked to have the approval of the majority, but it was not to be.

There was nothing more that Nagato had to say to the Incubator. She sought at first to destroy the creature before her, but as she scanned its data readings, she discovered that such an action would be impossible for her. The Incubator had set up a protective firewall that was too advanced for her to take down.

_Slowing _the creature was certainly possible. Nagato twisted its neck further and tore the head off the body completely and let the separated organs fall. The Incubator let out no sound, perishing quickly and seemingly painlessly.

When she was done, Nagato turned around. In the time that she had taken to rip apart the Incubator, she observed an identical creature dashing towards the front door of Haruhi Suzumiya's house. It was running just outside of the area effect sphere of data that Nagato was currently controlling. Its speed was approximately 25m/s, about twice as fast as a cheetah's sprint. Nagato was still quicker.

It was impossible to slay the Incubators because it appeared they shared one mind and consciousness, jointly protected by complex layers of firewalls. The bodies could be taken down but they could spawn indefinitely. Nagato took down the second Incubator and decided quickly what she would need to do.

Match the Incubators' technology with her own. Nagato inputted her own data readings into the area effect sphere, an action which effectively cloned herself. Every time another Incubator appeared, Nagato spawned further copies of herself. No matter which angle her target came from, she could take it down, neatly and effectively. They were not offensive creatures and could not withstand physical damage. But it was impossible to kill it.

At the end of the day, she factored these battles into her data reports. If one were to look within the area effect sphere Nagato had created around Haruhi Suzumiya, they would see countless Nagato Yukis striking down countless Incubators, from countless angles and for countless times.

It was an extra, menial task – part of what had to be done to ensure the safety of Haruhi Suzumiya.

This happened for three years until the routine changed.


	4. Fourth encounter

**Fourth Encounter**

He was called Kyon. The Incubator was not interested in the human's real name but in what Haruhi Suzumiya called him. He existed primarily through his relation to her. Her thoughts, emotions and feelings regarding this singular being were beyond reasoned analysis. It came to the stage where the Incubator could no longer gain from watching the two from a distance. In earth years, Kyon was approximately the same age as Haruhi Suzumiya. Since their prolonged interaction had begun, however, the frequency of closed spaces had drastically increased and the universe itself had essentially reached something of a breaking point.

Whether this was all because of Kyon or because of Haruhi Suzumiya was something not even Yuki Nagato seemed to be aware of.

At this point, it was impossible for the Incubator to enter the literature clubroom at North High because the amalgam of otherworldly forces set up a firewall not even the Incubator could penetrate. It was unclear whether this was intentional on Yuki Nagato's part or not – regardless, this made the Incubator's work very difficult.

Though Kyon's emotional energy appeared to be low, even more so than the average male human (it would cost more energy to form a contract with him than could be gained in the long term), the Incubator decided that meeting Kyon would be the desired action. While the Incubator distracted Nagato by appearing to chase after Haruhi Suzumiya, it also appeared at Kyon's bedroom window at approximately 11:23:45 pm.

Nagato could not shelter both Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon at once.

Can I come in? I would like to talk to you.

The boy looked up from where he was lying on his bed, not looking outwardly very surprised. In fact, he looked mildly irritated. "Did Haruhi make another cat talk?" he wondered aloud.

The Incubator was interested in hearing about these things. It had not known that Haruhi Suzumiya could influence even nature itself without the aid of contracts. This was most interesting indeed. The Incubator climbed down from the windowsill and onto Kyon's bed.

My ability to facilitate human speech was not caused by Haruhi Suzumiya. Actually, my thoughts are transmitted directly into your mind in your primary language, which in your case would be Japanese.

"So is this some kind of telepathy? Can you hear my thoughts?"

Great. The deepest, darkest corner of my mind is being penetrated by an albino rabbit crossed with an anorexic cat.

Your thoughts come across very clearly to me, Kyon.

I will try to censor my thoughts in future.

Actually, I would like to hear all your thoughts, particularly about Haruhi Suzumiya.

"What are you?" The thought was so empowering it burst from his lips as well as his mind.

The Incubator explained its role and reason for finding Haruhi Suzumiya. Kyon listened without objections; he seemed to have experience in dealing with other extraterrestrial beings.

"So you want to meet Haruhi and turn her into a magical girl?"

That's right.

If there are time travelers, espers and aliens, adding magical schoolgirls to the list almost sounds logical.

Perhaps it is Haruhi Suzumiya's wish to become a Puella Magi. I would like you to take me to her, Kyon.

Frowning, Kyon opened his mouth and gave his reply.

"No."

Is that so, Kyon? Very well, then. I had hoped to accelerate my acquisition of Haruhi Suzumiya, but that was not to be. In any case, Yuki Nagato is already showing signs of mental illness, so it is inevitable her defences will break unless she is replaced.

"Nagato has mental illness?"

That is what we Incubators would call it.

The human seemed inclined to ask more questions, but the Incubator was done with conversation. With a swish of its tail, it vanished from the windowsill.

The Incubator was not sure how long Nagato's degradation would take. In the meantime, Haruhi Suzumiya had reached maturation as a potential Puella Magi. Post-puberty, a human's emotional power tended to decrease. The time to claim Haruhi Suzumiya was now.

In Kyon, the facilitator of emotions and mental illness, the Incubator had found the weapon to strike against Nagato.


End file.
